


Knowledge Is Power

by kathrynthegreat



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrynthegreat/pseuds/kathrynthegreat
Summary: She was getting nowhere with her paper and the cute librarian that her high school had just hired was not helping.





	Knowledge Is Power

**Author's Note:**

> For sansuhhhsnark who asked for _a Jonsa AU, where Jon is the sexy librarian. Bonus points if they hook up in the stacks or IF HE WEARS GLASSES._ over on Tumblr. (I am Staresmutherfuckily there.) My headcanon for the fic: Sansa is 18 and a senior, Jon is a college drop out helping out his grandma who is the school librarian. 
> 
> I have not posted to AO3 in a long while, but I've started writing again and figured why not. This is pretty rough and unbeta'd so feel free to point out any errors. Thank you.

She was getting nowhere with her paper and the cute librarian that her high school had just hired was not helping.

“Maybe here. Not all of the books have been transferred into the computer system.” Mr. Snow pushed up his glasses and lead her over to the ancient card catalogue in the back where everything was covered with dust and cobwebs.

Sansa sniffled and covered her mouth, trying not to sneeze. “It’s not that big a deal, I can always try the university library in town.” She lost her battle and sneezed into her hand, her skin heating up from embarrassment.

“Ah, here.” He handed her a box of tissues and smiled, “if you give me a few minutes I’m sure I can find what you need.”

“Or Google. I don’t want to waste your time.” She stuffed the crumpled tissue in her skirt pocket and fought the urge to lean against anything. 

Mr. Snow made a growling sound in his throat, “next you’ll tell me how Wikipedia is a valid source. I won’t have it- what is your name?”

“Sansa, Sansa Stark.” She stammered. He was really cute with his curly black hair that was too long to be respectable. Not to mention the well worn blue jeans and soft grey sweater that was probably as soft to touch as it looked. She bet it smelled like him too.

“Hm. Here we are Miss Stark.” He turned and brandished a card triumphantly, shutting the drawer with his hip, “Sansa Stark.”

She reached for it, her fingers closing over his. “Thank you.”

His smile made his eyes crinkle and Sansa’s stomach dipped like she was on a roller-coaster. How old was he? The talk around school placed him as a recent college grad, but she wasn’t so sure.

“Come on, I’ll show you where to find it.”

He led the way back to the main stacks. Sansa enjoyed the view and furtively glanced around hoping no one witnessed her ogling Mr. Snow’s perfect ass. 

“Ah, yeah. Just as I thought.” He stopped and Sansa nearly ran into him. “We’re going to need the step stool.” He pointed to the top shelf above his head and smiled.

They were standing close, much too close and Sansa moved to step back. “I’ll grab one.” 

She was taller than he was and it was the book she needed. It should be her climbing and reaching for the damned thing. Except she was in a skirt. Because of course she was, this was her ridiculous life. 

The step stool was two aisles over and the kind that rolled, Sansa dragged it over to Mr. Snow and tried to smile despite how awkward she thought she looked.

He pointed to a large tome above their heads. “I should be able to reach it.”

“But I’m taller.” She smirked at him. “I’ll climb and you-”

“Hold on and keep you from falling?” He pulled up the sleeves on his sweater and offered his hand, “up you go.”

Sansa said a silent prayer in thanks that her palms weren’t sweaty as she stepped up and grasped his hand. His skin was warm and his grip firm. And she hated herself for closing her eyes and thinking about kissing him.

“You okay up there?” Mr. Snow released her hand grabbed her waist to steady her. “Don’t worry, I got you.”

She felt his warm breath through the thin material of her top. The book was large and heavy, an old reference text that was probably older than she was.

Her arms strained as she lowered the book, leaning back so she wouldn’t drop it on his head. His eyes locked onto hers and Sansa held her breath, dropping the book to the floor. 

Mr. Snow was gorgeous, there was no getting around it. She wanted to kiss him, but more than that she wanted him to kiss her. 

“Miss Sansa Stark that is not how we treat school property, is it?” 

She couldn’t be sure if he was kidding or serious. “Sorry.” 

His hands tightened around her waist and he pulled her closer until his chin rested against her belly. “I can let it slide this once.” He blinked up at her. “I’ve always had a thing for cute red heads.”

Was he flirting with her? A delicious thrill worked its way through her body starting at her head and flowed to her toes. Sansa grabbed his shoulders to steady herself and studied his face.

“Will there be a fine, Mr. Snow?” She hoped she sounded bold and confidant. 

“Only if you want to pay it.”

She nodded at him, unable to give voice to the words crowding her mind. Her heart beat loud in her ears faster and faster.

“There’s only one rule.” He grinned at her and guided her to lean back against the bookcase. “You have to be quiet. This is the library after all.”


End file.
